This study seeks to test the hypothesis that a high glycemic diet by causing reactive hypoglycemia, excessive calorie consumption, and decreased fat oxidation, may predispose to obesity. We propose to examine the effects of high and low-glycemic index meals on hormonal response, energy metabolism and appetite in obese, adolescent boys.